Ode To Fanfic Writers...
by Bandit
Summary: I just thought it would be fun to add ALL of the people who reveiw my storys into a story i wrote...in about three minutes...so don't be mad...I'm just kidding..R/R!!!THen I might put you in even more!!


ODE TO THE FANFICTION WRITERS  
  
  
  
  
Note: I am SO not making fun of anyone!! I'm just so happy people reviewed my story I decided to write one about U guys!! So if you know you reviewed on eof my stories…then looking here!! Here you are!! Well, some of you…some of your names I couldn't remember or they were really long and involved many numbers and that just beyond me…  
  
  
******************  
  
"Previously on Xmen!!"  
Bobby looked up from the T.V screen, at the intercom. "Yup, the Professors definitely gone cuckoo on us." He turned to Logan. "Ya know what I mean? Two bricks short of a load? Bats in the belfry? Attic lights a lil' dim? Not quite ripe y-" "BOBBY SHUTUP!!  
  
  
"Wonder what de Prof. wants now…" Gambit muttered to Rogue as they walked outside.  
"You an' me both cajun…" Rogue replied.  
  
The professor sat (Well, the chair an' everything, what's he supposed to do?! Stand?) on the grass in the middle of the lawn.   
(That line reminds me of that song: Theres a hole in the bottom of the sea…Okay I'll shut up now…)  
A group of new students sat around him talking nervously. The rest of the Xmen were standing not much farther away. (Scott looking like a prick as usual…)  
The professor waved them over to the students, who, when they saw they Xmen, had run over and tried to get autographs.  
"These, my Xmen, (He uses that a lot in the cartoon, which I find very strange.) are our new students. They came this morning on the…eh…whats that you call it?" He asked one of the students called Anon next to him. "The fanfic bus." Answered A girl named Brandi before Anon got a chance to speak. He glared at her but she didn't notice, she was too busy staring at the Xmen (The men…definitely the men…haha only kiddin' Brandi…). Nina and kris sat on either sides of Xavier's chair and they played Quackdidily Oh So while Scott tried to keep them in order.  
"Quack didily oh so quack quack quack…"  
  
On the other side of the lawn, Peregrine sat by herself, repeating, "Peregrine is confused Peregrine is confused…" The poor girl. ( I think. Not quite sure.) The Bud and The Mean Spleen were talking with Bobby, trying to figure out which one of the Xwomen they could get a white T-shirt on so they could throw them in the pool. (I'm KIDDING!!)  
  
Gambit's Girl was busy staring at (Well, guess who…) Gambit while 'me' tried to get her attention.  
Chigliak and Snuffles sat on the porch steps discussing what 'paranoid as hell' actually meant. While Rensh and Meg watched Xmen episodes with Scott, who was so confused he had fainted on the couch.  
  
"Hi, I'm jen4934, but you can call me Jenn" Explained 'jen' to Rogue, who was looking for Gambit, who was running away from all the crazed fanfiction girls. Ty and Raven were busy running around the mansion looking for things to take so they could say that they had the Xmen's things…  
  
"Um…hi…" Said Toad nervously to Alena who was eyeing him from over the fence. "Eep." He squeaked as she threw herself over and gave chase…  
  
"Wait!!" Yelled Xavier. "I know who these strange students are…they are…" Everybody stopped their activities and listened to him. "FAN FICTION WRITERS!! Xmen!! Attack!!"  
The Xmen now gave chase to the fanfiction writers who screamed and threw themselves on the buses. "I LLLOOOOVVEEE YOOUUU GAAAMBBBIITTTT!!!!" They screamed. Well, at least all the girls.  
Gambit sighed and Rogue poked him. (the equivalent to getting punched)  
"Wha? They were niiicccceee." Gambit whined, always Rogue's little slave. Meanwhilst Scott had revived and Jean was busy feeding him applesauce out of the spoon she held in her hand. "awww…It's okay Scottie. The mean fanfic writers are gone…"  
  
OR ARE THEY??!!!  
  
Authors Notsey: Pleeze don't be angry I do not want o face the wrath of the writers…It's kidding only kidding…EEP!!  



End file.
